reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hunting
Number of animals According to this preview, Redemption has a "60-odd hunting animal ecosystem." However, I remember another interview where a different Rockstar member mentioned about 40 animals (like the page on this wiki). If anyone could find a third source, it would be nice to know the real number. :The full list has been completed and confirmed by countless players at 33. Earlier alpha versions of the game may have indeed contained upwards of 40-60 animals, as some were confirmed to have been removed from the game, such as Bats. -- Tiktaalik 18:24, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- I played through some of the hunting challenges on Free Roam last night, and the list posted here didn't reflect that at all. On mine: Rank 1: Kill five deer Rank 2: Kill five coyotes Rank 3: Kill five wolves, one with a knife Rank 4: Kill five cougars, one with a knife Rank 5: Kill five elk and five bighorn This finished Master Hunter I, and unlocked Master Hunter II challenges. Haven't gone through those yet, but the first one was kill five bears, one with a knife. If someone else can confirm this, the article can be changed. The challenges change depending on your progression through the game, and your location. My challenges have all been different than yours. Notyouravgjoe 13:01, May 29, 2010 (UTC)notyouravgjoe Can someone please explain this passage in more detail? "Also there seems to be unlimited animals on a landmass in Aurora Basin, if you cross the lake to the small landmass on the left, the same animals seem to infinitely respawn until you leave or die then it changes animals" Systempain 19:38, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Prices The prices section of this article really needs to be cleaned up. It could be a ball ache but if enough of us get to it, it'll get done quickly. Binerexis 23:06, June 7, 2010 (UTC) > Cleaned. I changed the format from a price range to just a price (ie I got rid of a crapload of question marks) if there wasn't a range already in the cell. If you are playing the game and notice a different price for something, just add it to the cell to make a range. All the extra question marks just cluttered everything up. Also modified formatting so that catagories are bold, and the cells are centered. If anyone has an issue with this edit please discuss it here before making changes. However, all that being said, I propose that we remove the 'clean up' label at the top of the price chart/list. Notyouravgjoe 14:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Grizzly Bears and Bears. I've been creating a collectable items spreadsheet with the prices in the various stores and I've just noticed in my inventory that I have "Grizzly Bear" and "Bear" items. I only have 1 each of the bear items and multiple grizzly items. Grizzly Meat, Grizzly Claw, Grizzly Tooth, Grizzly Fur and Grizzly Heart. However I also have 1 each of Bear Meat, Bear Claw and Bear fur. I think the "Bear" items may have appeared after I assisted in a random encounter (A guy was being chased by a bear so I shot it). Unusually it was on the great plains in between Beechers Hope and Broken tree. Anyone elese noticed this (the two types of Bear) or have any ideas? 00:01, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Animals in Multiplayer I seem to find significantly fewer animals in multiplayer. I've seen birds, a skunk, and maybe 2 deer (raining at the time). Is there anything I can do to make the animals come out in multiplayer? Geotexan 17:39, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't know what the problem was earlier. Seems that New Austin has fewer animals, I've found plenty up in West Elizabeth. Geotexan 17:39, January 3, 2011 (UTC) i killed a bear but then a new 1 came at me in the back i was scared as h e 2 hockysticks :) Related Articles? I recently added a few tips on using Dead-Eye and the available Sniper Rifles to aid in hunting, with Dead-Eye providing near-invulnerability (Have yet to test the extent of damage you can take in Singleplayer during it.), and the Sniper Rifles providing a visible indication in their scopes as to where hostiles are located. Considering Dead-Eye can also be used to survive a lot of gunshot wounds at once, and potentially even the knock-down effects of Fire Bottles and Dynamite (Need to test this first), while the Sniper Rifles can be used to locate hostile human NPC's from Random Encounters along with hostile enemies... I was wondering if I should copy the tips here with some modifications and put them into the Dead-Eye and Rolling Block/Carcano Rifle Tips as well? That way those who view their respective articles will see the tips as general ones instead of specifically for Hunting. 17:22, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Green Blood while skinning Has anyone else noticed that sometimes while skinning an animal that the blood that splats on the screen is green and not red? I noticed it for the first time playing it the other day, and I've played through the game at least four times. I was just curious if this has happened to anyone else, and if anyone knows why. 03:56, June 27, 2014 (UTC)Olivia Maxwell.